


A Cold Day Out

by missduncan



Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missduncan/pseuds/missduncan
Summary: It's a cold day in January. Boyd and Grace are out, studying the area of an old crime scene.
Relationships: Peter Boyd/Grace Foley
Kudos: 7





	A Cold Day Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joodiff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joodiff/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Joodiff.
> 
> Many thanks to Got Tea for the beta.

A Cold Day Out.

Earlier today, when Boyd had asked her to go out with him, Grace happily agreed. She didn't think of asking where they're going, though, which is something she deeply regrets now.

Standing in the middle of a wet and rather muddy field with said man, looking at an old map and trying to imagine how their surroundings might have looked fifty-odd years ago, is certainly not how she thought she would be passing her afternoon. The wind is cold and a patchy drizzle makes everything – her included – well and truly wet. The umbrella Boyd is trying his best to shield her with doesn’t provide much of a shelter, despite his best efforts.

And there isn’t much left to be seen around here. All the buildings that there once were are now gone – only a few piles of rubble are left here and there. But that’s how it often is when reinvestigating the old cases; only a few witnesses left alive and hardly any original locations to study.

Twisting and turning the old piece of paper in her hand, she tries to work out exactly what part of the map they have in front of them; attempts to locate where the garage was, and where the body of their victim was found. But nothing seems to make any sense, she muses. There's absolutely nothing to be seen to provide her with any idea of the former environment.

Maybe she makes a sound of pure vexation – she really doesn’t know – but suddenly Boyd leans into her, reaching out, suggesting with a mild but clearly tickled voice as gently taking hold of the map, rotating it in her hand, "It might help to turn it the right way, Grace. North is this way..." He indicates the direction with a slight turn of his head.

"Very funny, Boyd,” she bites back, though she is more annoyed with herself than him. "You don’t have to sound so bloody amused?"

Drawing back, he chuckles quietly, raising a placating hand and flashing her a boyish smile. "Only trying to help, Grace. Only trying to help."  
Still snickering, he turns his attention back to their surroundings, straightening up. As he does, the umbrella accidentally tilts in her direction, causing drops of cold water to cascade down over the top of her head.

Grace can’t prevent a shocked outburst escaping her as the bitingly icy liquid hits her and starts trailing down her skull. The unexpected and unpleasant sensation makes her shiver and shakes her head, as she tries to dislodge the water. Letting go of the map, her hand automatically reaches to the back of her head, rubbing hard to produce just a little warmth into the now cold skin.

Immediately understanding what kind of accident he just instigated, Boyd jerks the umbrella back into a more vertical position. Stepping close in behind her, he wraps an arm around her and she senses his warm breath on her neck as he lowers his head, gently kissing her wet hair, mumbling sweet apologies.

  
Leaning into his embrace, she rests her neck towards his chest and soon the cold shivers lessen. “Maybe it wasn't the best idea of mine bringing you out here," he whispers in her ear as she starts to relax. “You never were a proper outdoor girl, were you?”

"No, you know damn well that I prefer sitting inside, studying before a burning fire,” she snaps, then takes a breath before continuing, much calmer. “Why did you? Spence or Stella would have been of much better use to you." Turning her head, she catches his eye over her shoulder. "You know perfectly well map reading isn’t my forte."

  
“True, but only you would trek out here with me without complaining, trying to visualise the scene of a really old crime, Grace. Only you are able to paint me a picture in my mind of the place, where it happened. Besides, I wanted to have a nice afternoon alone with you.” Squeezing his arms around her, he hugs her tenderly. "That's pretty difficult at the office most of the time.”

"But I can't visualise from a map and a naked field alone, you know that. I need my books and laptop to research the past. Only then am I able to help you build the picture.” Then, with a sad smile, she adds, “but it certainly would have been a nice afternoon if the weather had been better."

“Now, would you like me to buy you dinner somewhere or do you want to go straight home and have a bath while I cook?" Quirking an eyebrow, he regards her with a questioning gaze.

“Definitely the last... It sounds like heaven. I would really like to be able to feel my feet again,“ she replies with a laugh.  
Walking arm in arm together, they reach the car and Boyd opens the door for her. "Now, get in, woman. I might even turn the heating on for you."

Cold, wet, and tired now too, she slides into the seat. From the boot, Boyd fetches a blanket. Grace wraps it around her legs, making herself comfortable before fastening the seatbelt as Boyd gets into the driver’s seat.

As he turns the ignition key, a few sunbeams penetrate the grey clouds in front of them, colouring them in every possible shade from pink to dark red. It’s a stunning sight.  
  
It might have been a thoroughly cold, wet and dark day in the middle of January, she ponders, and she might have been miserable, but with the right company, lovingly embraced in his arms, and with a glorious sunset at the end, the afternoon ended pretty well, after all… and the promise of a home-cooked meal after a deliciously long and hot bath certainly improve her expectations of the evening.


End file.
